


Sept jours pour une éternité

by ArianiLee



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Mais il se soigne !, YuuRam - Freeform, Yuuri est un boulet
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Yuuri prend conscience que son attitude vis à vis de Wolfram est inadmissible et décide de prendre les choses en main. Pour parvenir à comprendre ses propres sentiments et à déterminer quelle est la meilleure décision à prendre quant à leur engagement, il demande à Wolfram de quitter sa chambre pendant toute une semaine.





	1. Le premier jour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sangrylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages de KKM appartiennent à leur créateur et je ne tire pas d’autre bénéfice de cette fiction que vos reviews pour le moins appréciées. Je dédicace cette histoire à ma bêta-lectrice et meilleure amie Sangrylah, parce qu’elle m’a fait découvrir la série. Le titre est de Marc Levy  
> Cuvée 2011- 2012, éditée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad est mécontent
> 
> Chapitre en cours d'édition mais si je ne poste pas aujourd'hui le bouillon va s'effacer. Désolée, du coup.

**L** e **p** remier **j** our

Yuuri se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Ce que ça pouvait être assommant, toute cette paperasse… Il faisait l’effort de lire quasiment tous les documents avant de les signer, parce que c’était son rôle et son devoir, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à déléguer cette tâche, à Gwendal par exemple, qui s’en serait pourtant tiré avec les honneurs. Il avait toujours entendu dire qu’un souverain qui délaissait les affaires du royaume était un piètre chef d’Etat. Et il voulait être un bon chef d’Etat, alors il devait s’investir. Mais tout ça lui bourrait le crâne comme du papier journal.

Plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte, et il se redressa, content de cette diversion. Même s’il n’y avait personne pour lui remonter les bretelles quand il baillait aux corneilles, il s’efforçait de s'astreindre lui-même à une discipline de fer pour son travail et de ne pas se laisser distraire. La plupart du temps.

\- Entrez ! Dit-il.

La porte s’ouvrit sur un garde, qui entra et se mit au garde à vous.

\- Votre Majesté, messire Weller demande audience !

Yuuri inclina la tête sur le côté, surpris. Conrad ? Pourquoi tant de cérémonie ?

\- Faites-le entrer, merci.

Le garde s’effaça, et Conrad entra, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Conrad ? Pourquoi tout ce cérémonial ? Tu sais que tu n’as besoin de te faire annoncer, quand même…

Le chevalier s’inclina, le poing serré sur son cœur.

\- Votre majesté, je me présente devant vous préparé à être puni pour mon insolence.

\- Tu n’as vraiment pas besoin de m’appeler comme ça ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Yuuri connaissait Conrad depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu’il ne prenait rien plus à cœur que ses intérêts, alors que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire qui mérite de telles formalités ?

\- Majesté, cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps et ça ne peut pas continuer. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis venu vous demander d’assumer vos responsabilités vis-à-vis de mon frère.

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux et se demanda (assez stupidement, il est vrai, mais il a encore le cerveau saturé de paperasse) duquel de ses frères il parlait.

\- Vous ne l’avez jamais reconnu officiellement comme votre fiancé et vous le négligez, le renseigna Conrad de son ton le plus neutre. Si cet engagement vous déplaît irrémédiablement, alors le prolonger n'a pas de sens. Et dans ce cas, avec ou sans le consentement de Wolfram, je voudrais que vous rompiez vos fiançailles.

Si le Maoh n’avait déjà été assis sur sa chaise, il en serait tombé à la renverse. Ça ressemblait si peu à Conrad de se mêler d'un truc aussi personnel, surtout un truc personnel à propos duquel Wolf était aussi... sensible. 

\- Il y a un problème avec Wolfram ? Demanda-t-il

\- Majesté, depuis votre arrivée ici, il y a un problème avec Wolfram, lui rappela Conrad avec un regard blasé. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il réagit à tout par la colère qu’il n’éprouve rien d’autre. Il souffre de votre relation depuis le premier jour, et vous y êtes totalement indifférent.

Yuuri baissa les yeux. Wolfram était toujours furieux, ça il était trop bien placé pour le savoir, mais _triste_ ?

\- Je n’avais jamais remarqué, avoua honteusement le roi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne m’en a jamais parlé ? Se défendit-il. Il dort dans mon lit tous les soirs, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent.

Il ne se trouva pas convaincant et Conrad non plus. Il lança à l'adolescent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- C’est le genre de choses qui ne sont pas faciles à dire

\- …

\- Cela fait partie des choses qui sont vraiment difficiles pour lui. Wolfram t’aime, Yuuri. Il ne fait pas semblant d’être jaloux, il ne te suit pas partout simplement parce que le protocole le veut ou juste pour t’ennuyer. Il a besoin de toi.

Le roi baissa la tête, vaincu. Conrad était sincère et sérieux.

\- Je vais… prendre les dispositions qui s’imposent.

Conrad soupira, comme soulagé.

\- Puis-je te demander de ne pas mentionner mon intervention ? Tu sais comment il est, il pourrait mal le prendre. Je ne érl’observe jamais ouvertement. Il a beau être mon petit frère, il n’est pas proche de moi.

\- Je sais. Je ne dirai rien, ne t’inquiète pas.

Le chevalier s’inclina.

\- Merci. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Je t’en prie.

Conrad sorti silencieusement. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Yuuri poussa un gros soupir et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Wolfram…

Il n’avait jamais remarqué… Il n’avait jamais pensé que Wolfram pouvait être réellement amoureux de lui. Peut-être parce qu’il n’y avait jamais réfléchi, mais maintenant qu’il regardait les choses en face, il se rendait compte que c’était certainement vrai. Mais quand même… Rompre leurs fiançailles ? Wolfram ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et puis, ce serait si égoïste. Il n’en avait pas vraiment envie, au fond. Même l’idée d’avoir sa chambre à lui tout seul ne lui paraissait plus si tentante. Il avait fini par s’habituer à la présence de son fiancé, et… Il lui manquerait ? Peut-être. Mais comment savoir ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait plus été seul…

* * *

 Assis sur son – leur ? – lit, le Maoh attendait nerveusement le retour de son fiancé. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête toutes les manières possibles de dire ce qu’il voulait, mais ne trouvait aucune formulation satisfaisante. Qu’il lui présente la pilule nature ou enrobée de sucre, il savait que Wolfram aurait tout autant de mal à l’avaler et que dans n’importe quel cas de figure, sa réaction serait violente. Il aurait voulu éviter la scène qui allait inévitablement suivre, les éclats de voix du blond, parce qu’il se disait qu’il se mettrait en colère parce qu’il allait le blesser. Mais c’était un mal nécessaire. Conrad avait raison, il n’avait que trop longtemps laissé la situation stagner et s’envenimer. Il était temps d’y mettre un terme, et ce d’une manière ou d’une autre. Pour tout le monde, cela vaudrait mieux.

La poignée de la porte de la chambre tourna. Yuuri releva la tête et regarda Wolfram entrer. Le blond le salua et porta la main à son col pour défaire l’attache d’argent qui ornait sa cravate, mais Yuuri l’interrompit.

\- Non, ne te change pas, dit-il, et Wolfram se tourna vers lui, l’air déjà en rogne.

\- Et je dors tout habillé ? Boulet !

\- Il faut que je te parle…

Le jeune seigneur s’immobilisa, surpris. Avoir une discussion, ça impliquait d’avoir réfléchi à quelque chose, et ça, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Yuuri…

\- Wolfram, je suis désolé.

Le roi se leva, traversa la chambre et alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fiancé. Il saisit dans ses yeux un bref regard troublé avant qu’ils ne reprennent leur air dur et hautain habituel. Avait-il toujours ce regard quand ils se touchaient ? Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s’en apercevoir ?

\- J’ai été lamentable, en-dessous de tout. J’ai manqué à tous mes devoirs, en tant que ton roi et… en tant que ton fiancé.

Wolfram sursauta. Jamais, jamais Yuuri ne prenait l’initiative de mentionner leurs fiançailles. Il évitait ce sujet comme la peste, alors pourquoi soudain… Il gambergeait tellement qu’il ne trouvait aucune réplique à lui envoyer à la figure. Et puis, il sentait que là, ce n’était pas non plus le moment…

\- Je ne veux pas que les choses restent comme ça. Ça te fait du mal.

Wolfram secoua la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Les choses sont ainsi depuis les tout premiers jours. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ?

\- J’ai… pris conscience d’une chose. Ne le prends pas mal, je t’en prie, mais… jusqu’à récemment… Je n’avais même jamais pensé que tu… que tu pouvais être réellement amoureux de moi. Je n’y avais jamais réfléchi.

Sans surprise, il vit la bouche du chevalier se tordre en un rictus de colère. Et voilà, c’était reparti… Derrière son visage d’ange, quand même, Wolfram cachait bien son jeu.

\- Ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre, cingla-t-il. Ce n’est pas comme si tu réfléchissais souvent !

Yuuri ne releva pas – il s’était préparé à ce coup-là, et il ne l’avait pas volé. Le plus dur était à venir.

\- Je suis désolé. J’ai été par trop négligent, à ton égard…

\- Et ? Tout ça pour en arriver à quoi ?

Le Maoh regarda son vis-à-vis qui le toisait, les bras croisés, l’air renfrogné. Mais avec ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui asséner, Yuuri était bien décidé à encaisser toute la mauvaise humeur et la colère de Wolfram sans broncher.

\- Je suppose que tu ne viens pas de me faire ce beau discours pour ne pas en venir à quelque chose. Vas-y, crache ta pilule. Et grouille-toi, je voudrais me coucher, boulet.

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je veux savoir… si la meilleure solution est de… rompre nos fiançailles ou de les officialiser. Wolf, je ne suis sûr de rien. J’ai toujours cru que tu prenais ton rôle tellement au sérieux par obligation, à cause du protocole, parce que c’était… un devoir. Je n’ai jamais essayé de penser à toi… à nous sous un autre angle. J’ai besoin d’y réfléchir. Seul.

Wolfram, qui s’était tu avec effort jusque-là, sembla perdre patience.

\- Seul ? _Seul ?_ On peut savoir ce que tu suggères exactement ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix dissuasive numéro 3, celle-qui sous-entendait « si-tu-penses-à-ce-que-je-pense-tu-ferais-mieux-de-te-taire ».

\- Je veux que tu quittes ma chambre pendant une semaine.

Le blond eut un geste de recul, exactement comme si Yuuri venait de le frapper. Il avait pâli.

\- Tu veux… que je…

Il n’arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots. Le roi poursuivit.

\- J’ai besoin de me séparer de toi, Wolf. Je suis si habitué à toi et à ta présence que je ne sais plus comment c’est quand tu n’es pas là. C’est ce que j’ai besoin de savoir.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Le Maoh jura silencieusement. Il redoutait cette question. Il avait déjà la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire ça…

\- Wolf…

_\- Et si je refuse ?_

Yuuri soupira.

\- Si tu refuses, alors je serai contraint de t’en donner l’ordre. Wolf, je ne veux pas en arriver là, je t’en prie, ne m’y contrains pas…

Le visage du blond était devenu un véritable masque de glace. Il jeta à son roi un regard liquéfiant avant de lui lancer, d’une voix acide :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _Votre Majesté_ , je sais où est ma place. Je vous laisse dans _vos_ appartements. Vous serez assez aimable de me faire parvenir votre décision quand vous me ferez la grâce _de la prendre_.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre le nez en l’air, l’air digne, et claqua la porte.

Yuuri alla s’écrouler sur son lit. La désastrophe. Ça n’aurait tout simplement pas pu être pire. Il n’avait jamais vu Wolf se mettre dans cet état, cette colère froide et cinglante. Et quand il l’avait appelé « Votre Majesté »… ça lui avait glacé le cœur.

Il se retourna à plat ventre sur le matelas. Qu’elle lui paraissait lointaine, l’époque où il voulait absolument avoir sa chambre pour lui tout seul ! C’était le moment pour en profiter, au fond…

Un peu rasséréné, il se prépara et se mit au lit en tâchant d’ignorer la curieuse sensation de vide qu’il avait au creux de l’estomac. Ça pouvait être dû à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, tout simplement… Mais une fois couché, il se mit à penser à mille choses. Le lit semblait si grand, où était Wolfram ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait trop mal ? Où allait-il dormir ? Comment allait-il se comporter vis-à-vis de lui le lendemain ?

Le roi se retourna sur le côté. Il avait déjà une réponse pour une des questions qu’il voulait éclaircir en se livrant à cette pseudo-séparation.

\- Premier soir, dit-il à voix haute. Il me manque déjà.


	2. Le second jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anissina est fidèle à elle-même, proprement terrifiante.

**L** e **s** econd **j** our

 

Le petit déjeuner fut déprimant.

Wolfram était à table. Yuuri n’avait pas douté une seconde de sa présence. Il était trop fier pour montrer que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Mais il lui en voulait. A mort.

Il ne l’avait pas regardé, ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Yuuri n’avait rien dit, il avait juste baissé les yeux sur son assiette, penaud. Tout était de sa faute. Oui, il était temps d’assumer. Pour toutes ses erreurs. Les conséquences, il verrait plus tard, les choses ne pourraient que s’en améliorer. Et s’il devait supplier Wolfram à genoux de le pardonner après, quelle que fût l’issue de sa tentative, hé bien, il le ferait ! De toute façon, ça n’aurait pas été du luxe.

Il n’avait guère d’appétit. Il tâcha d’avaler quelque chose, avant de se lever de table pour se rendre dans son bureau. Il n’avait envie de rien faire, de toute façon, alors autant occuper son temps de façon utile.

Il s’installa derrière une pile de documents longue comme un jour sans pain, et se mit à bosser avec âpreté. Il constata avec surprise, au bout d’un moment, qu’il abattait deux fois plus de boulot que d’habitude. Parce qu’il était concentré. Parce qu’il faisait tout pour penser à autre chose que ce à quoi il était supposé réfléchir.

\- Boulet ! S’exclama-t-il à voix haute, avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres.

Wolfram…

Il se leva brusquement. Pour une semaine, la paperasse attendrait. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse, et il le ferait !

Il sortit de son bureau comme un boulet de canon et faillit percuter Anissina qui passait par là.

\- Excuse-moi ! S’exclama-t-il.

\- Ce n’est rien, Majesté, répondit-elle d’un air pressé. Vous n’avez pas vu Gwendal ou Gunther ?

Yuuri déglutit. Mentir à Anissina pouvait être dangereux, il savait qu’il finirait par lui dire ce qu’il savait, à savoir qu’il les avait quittés dans la petite salle à manger du sixième étage. Il décida d’essayer de gagner du temps pour qu’ils puissent quitter les lieux et prendre de l’avance.

\- Pou-Pourquoi tu les cherches ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se dressa sur ses ergots, les poings serrés sur les hanches, le regard foudroyant.

\- Majesté, n’essayez pas d’entraver la marche de la science !

\- Aaaah…, Soupira Yuuri. D’accord, d’accord, ils sont peut-être encore en train de déjeuner.

Anissina se retourna, apparemment prête à aller quérir ses cobayes, mais retint son geste. Son regard revint sur Yuuri qui n’avait pas bougé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Votre Majesté ?

Yuuri sursauta.

\- Ça se voit à ce point ?

\- Problèmes de cœur ? Lui demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Euh… oui, répondit Yuuri, pris au dépourvu.

\- AH AH ! S’écria Anissina. Parfait !

Yuuri s’écarta prudemment d’un pas – peut-être que ça y était, elle disjonctait complètement.  Il aurait eut mieux fait de lui dire tout de suite ce qu’elle voulait savoir, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même quand elle se saisit de son poignet et se mit à le traîner derrière elle.

\- Euh, Anissina, tu n’allais pas chercher Gunther ou Gwendal ? Ils sont dans l’aile ouest, pointa lâchement le Maoh.

\- Vous serez parfait !

Yuuri n’explosa pas en exclamations horrifiées/stupéfiées/haut perchées comme à son habitude. Il ne se sentait pas d’humeur. Résigné à pédaler pour l’amour de la science, il suivit la jeune femme en silence, jusqu’à ce qu’elle le fasse entrer dans une salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une de ses innombrables machines. Un écran de contrôle relié à un dispositif qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une chaise électrique pour ne pas foutre les jetons.

\- A quoi ai-je l’honneur ? S’enquit-il, un filet de sueur froide coulant le long de son échine.

\- Votre Majesté, voici ma dernière invention : **Je-te-dis-qui-tu-aimes-kun**  !

Yuuri eut un instant de blanc avant de poser une question légitime :

\- … Tu as parlé avec Conrad récemment ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, une poignée d’électrodes dans une main et un casque en métal plein de protubérances et d’ampoules dans l’autre.  Yuuri déglutit.

\- … Pour rien. Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Pour l’instant, juste vous asseoir !

\- J’ai droit à une dernière volonté ? Demanda-t-il en s’exécutant.

\- Oh, pas de chichis, Majesté ! Vous êtes le Maoh, montrez donc que vous en avez plus que vos lavettes de subordonnés !

Yuuri ne demanda pas plus de quoi il était supposé avoir que Gwendal et Gunther (qu’il trouvait personnellement très courageux d’affronter quotidiennement cette furie). Il n’avait aucune confiance dans  les inventions d’Anissina. Sauf dans leur potentiel comique. C’est clair que c’était souvent marrant, mais maintenant que c’était lui le conda-  euh, le cobaye, il ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout. se laissa coller des électrodes dans tous les endroits qu’elle parvenait à atteindre puis elle lui colla le casque sur la tête. Ça pesait une tonne. Le Maoh hésita un instant à se sortir de cette galère en se servant de son autorité suprême (merde, il était roi, quand même !), mais c’était Anissina. Souverain tout-puissant ou pas, elle testerait son invention. Et puis finalement, Wolfram avait raison, il était trop gentil. S’il avait été plus autoritaire dans le passé, il aurait peut-être eu une chance.

Wolfram avait-il déjà participé à un des tests d’Anissina ? Son maryoku était puissant. Il aurait sûrement fait un sujet idéal…

\- Voilà, Majesté, on peut y aller.

Yuuri releva la tête, lentement (à cause du casque). Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Adieu, mondes cruels…

\- Je fais quoi ? Je te rappelle que la maîtrise que j’ai sur mon maryoku est… fluctuante.

\- Ce n’est pas un problème. En l’occurrence, vous ne devez rien faire du tout, la machine est programmée pour aller _elle-même_ chercher ce qu’il faut. Sinon elle n’aurait pas d’intérêt, vu ce à quoi elle sert.

Yuuri déglutit. Et si ça marchait ? Et si cet appareil lui apportait brusquement la réponse qu’il cherchait ? Peu probable. Mais quand même.

Anissina enclencha le dispositif. Un vrombissement emplit la pièce, et Yuuri sentit des picotements sur sa peau, là où étaient collées les électrodes. Avec un peu d’appréhension, il regarda Anissina qui regardait le moniteur d’un air concentré. Pour une fois, les choses semblaient se passer comme prévu.

Cela ne dura pas.

Après une minute, la machine sembla s’emballer. L’une des protubérances du casque émit un sifflement perçant. Le grondement s’amplifia, et Anissina commença à pianoter sur le panneau de commande.

Des grésillements s’ajoutèrent à la cacophonie déjà pénible, et Yuuri commença à paniquer. Légèrement. Mais ça aurait quand même été mieux si ses poignets n’avaient pas été _attachés_ à cet engin infernal. Ça ressemblait décidément TROP à une chaise électrique. Est-ce qu’un jour Anissina inventerait injection-létale-kun ? Je-coupe-des-têtes-kun ?  Il commença à se débattre dans ses liens.

Et le moniteur explosa.

Tout s’arrêta. Soulagé, le Maoh releva la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle fixait le défunt écran avec une expression surprise sur le visage.

\- Tu veux m’enlever ces trucs, s’il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas très à l’aise.

Anissina sembla revenir de sa stupeur et vint lui enlever ses bracelets.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- Quoi ? Répondit vivement la jeune femme.

\- Sur le moniteur. Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Anissina termina de le détacher et il se mit à se dépouiller de l’attirail dont elle l’avait affublé.

\- Pas vraiment. C’était trop flou. La machine n’a pas supporté votre maryoku. Je ne l’avais pas conçue pour encaisser une telle puissance.

\- Je n‘ai rien fait pourtant, dit Yuuri qui avait l’impression qu’elle essayait de noyer le poisson.

Anissina haussa les épaules. Il savait qu’elle n’était pas du genre à s’arrêter à ses échecs, ni à persévérer. Cette invention ne fonctionnait pas, qu’à cela ne tienne ! Elle en ferait une autre.

\- Anissina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu te pose une question, comme pour une de tes inventions… Tu as une méthode pour trouver des réponses ?

\- J’en ai deux. Je pose des questions aux gens qui m’entourent, mais ça n’a guère de résultats.

Et des listes.

\- Des listes ?

\- Je fais des listes, avec tous les éléments qui entrent en compte. Ce que je fais de travers, par exemple.

\- Ah. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Je n’ai que des bonnes idées ! Répliqua la « scientifique » avec orgueil.

Yuuri lui enviait sa confiance en elle.

Des listes, hein ? Pourquoi pas… Il essaierait.

oOoOo

 

Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour le Maoh de rentrer dans une chambre vide. Il arrivait souvent que Wolfram arrive un peu après lui. Mais là, de savoir qu’il ne viendrait pas, Yuuri trouvait l’endroit… froid.

La journée avait été longue et morne. Après l’ « épisode » Anissina, il s’était promené longuement, dans le château. Il avait mangé, deux fois. Rien d’autre de particulier. Il ne voulait rien faire, pour ne pas céder à la tentation de s’occuper l’esprit à autre chose. Il avait pensé à cette liste qu’il voulait faire. Cette liste de « ce qu’il faisait de travers ». Il y avait beaucoup de choses.

Il s’assit au bureau et prit de quoi écrire. Il nota un titre en haut de la page et le souligna. Pas très original, le titre.

_ Liste des choses que je fais de travers _

Elle allait être longue, cette liste. Très longue.

Il posa sa plume sur le papier et écrivit :

1 : _Quand je repars pour mon monde, je ne lui dis pas au revoir. Je n’ai jamais pensé à la peine que ça lui fait et au fait que je lui manque quand je ne suis pas là._

Le roi baissa la tête et la prit dans ses mains, relisant la phrase qu’il venait d’écrire.

\- Mon Dieu… Murmura-t-il. Mais je suis un _monstre_ …

 


End file.
